The purpose of the supplement request is to expand research infrastructure and capacity to examine early life factors that contribute to successful cognitive aging and optimally prevent Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD). The contribution of the supplemental funding request will be two-fold: (a) to develop a centralized data platform that will offer unified access to the harmonized data across three life-span cohorts of black and white men and women who were originally recruited as children and have been followed for over 40 years to a critical window of midlife; and (b) to test the use of digital pen and voice recordings as digital biomarkers cognitive performance which may differentiate healthy cognitive aging from high risk of ADRD, remotely, and with minimal participant burden. The U.S. population >65 years is estimated to double by 2050, and with nearly 20 million men and women >85 years. The use of life-course approaches to identify early life factors that influence health and disease has yielded valuable, new information on chronic disease risk, yet relatively attention has been devoted to determining factors that could be protective, contributing to healthy or ?successful? aging. Maintaining optimal health and cognitive performance throughout the aging process is critical to minimizing healthcare costs, and the devastating impact of ADRD on individuals and families. Healthy vasculature is essential for successful brain aging. The 3 studies included in this request for supplemental funding (Bogalusa Heart Study [BHS, Louisiana], NHLBI Growth and Health Study [NGHS, Ohio], Princeton Lipid Research Study [PLRS, Ohio]) enrolled black and white children and adolescents who have continued follow-up up for more than 40 years. Each cohort individually constitutes a valuable, under-utilized resource that could advance the science of ADRD prevention. Collectively, the supplemental funding will help to efficiently leverage decades of NIH investment and increase representation of African Americans in ADRD prevention research. Specifically, as part of the R21 phase of our existing award, we have cataloged and consolidate biorepositories, created detailed documentation for each cohort, and built harmonized data files to enhance utility of existing data and biospecimens to launch life-course studies of healthy aging. Supplement funding will be used to develop a centralized data platform that will lower barriers to investigators interested in using the harmonized data to understand the childhood, adolescent, and young adult factors that influences ADRD brain health. In the, R33 phase, we will add digital pen and voice recordings to our neuropsychological assessments to be tested as part of a ?virtual? clinic visit, for remotely assessing aging-related factors in dispersed longitudinal epidemiologic cohorts. These activities will serve to enhance a unique scientific resource that will facilitate valid life-course approaches to define the ideal path to successful cognitive aging.